Aniversario
by Freeandbored
Summary: Roderich y Elisabeta van a celebrar su aniversario. A pesar de aparentar ser un matrimonio tranquilo, la realidad siempre ha sido otra.


*Antes de empezar, Franz es Kugelmugel. Son dos conversaciones contando la misma historia.

Aniversario

Elisabeta y Feliciano limpiaban el salón, ya antes Ludwig había movido el piano para que hubiera más espacio.

"Ya casi está, ¿por cierto cuantos años de casados cumplen?" preguntó Feliciano.

Elisabeta lo miró un momento como no esperando la pregunta, se veía nerviosa tratando de pensar en una respuesta.

"Pues, verás… En realidad Roderich y yo no estamos casados…"

"¿Eh?" Feliciano estaba confundido, ellos eran uno de los pocos matrimonios estables que conocía y ahora decía que no lo eran.

"De acuerdo, te contaré la historia"

* * *

Roderich y Ludwig estaban arreglando el jardín ya que con las últimas lluvias, lo habían descuidado un poco, y toda la casa tenía que lucir presentable para la fiesta.

"Adivino, tú no vas a hacer nada" le dijo Ludwig viendo a su primo sentarse en una de las sillas del jardín cerca de donde Franz se entretenía pintando.

"Así es, yo supervisaré y cuidaré a Franz".

Era típico de él, por eso Ludwig no dijo nada.

"Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años de casados van a festejar?"

Roderich se quedó pensando, después le dijo al niño que se fuera a su habitación a jugar. Se puso serio y en cuanto Franz entró a la casa dijo:

"Elisabeta y yo no estamos casados realmente".

Ludwig lo miró sin entender bien, puesto que tanto Roderich como Elisabeta usaban anillos, incluso había asistido con Feliciano a casi todos sus aniversarios.

* * *

 **E** : _"Roderich y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, no fuimos tan cercanos hasta que estuvimos en secundaria, justo antes de que se fuera a una escuela de música en Viena. Aparte de eso, éramos vecinos. Mientras yo me divertía montando a caballo y yendo a pescar con mis amigos, Roderich rara vez salía de casa"._

 **R** : _"A pesar de vivir uno al lado del otro, no la había visto sino hasta que mi profesor de música faltó y tuve la tarde libre. Como mi madre no me dejaba jugar en el patio, no tuve otra opción más que ver por la ventana, recuerdo que era un día de verano, los niños jugaban afuera. Entonces la vi: llevaba el cabello recogido, vestía unos pantalones rotos de las rodillas y estaba sudando, pero en ese momento sentí envidia y admiración por su vitalidad y por la libertad y confianza que tenía, ella me miró y me quedé como hipnotizado por esos ojos verdes y brillantes."_

 **E** : _"La primera vez que lo vi, estaba asomado a la ventana, sentí un poco de curiosidad, porque siempre estaba encerrado. Pero yo era una niña y en ese momento pensé que él me estaba criticando. Tiempo después conocí a Gilbert, teníamos una especie de amistad y por eso me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños donde yo era la única niña, me presentó a su primo y resultó ser Roderich. Yo no sabía muy bien cómo comportarme con él, se veía delicado y callado"._

 **R** : _"Gilbert la invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños y allí hablamos un poco, realmente no mucho, Gilbert estaba tan contento que empezó a enseñarnos todos sus regalos. Yo la veía en la escuela y de vez en cuando hablábamos. El tiempo pasó y ya estábamos en la secundaria entonces me hice más cercano a Elisabeta y a Gilbert. En ocasiones me escapaba de las lecciones de piano, para que ella me enseñara a montar a caballo, a nadar. Hasta que mi padre se dio cuenta y comenzó a hablarme de una escuela de música en Viena, me llenó la cabeza de ideas"._

 **E** : _"Cuando él me dijo que se iría, al principio me alarmé pero me alegraba por él, había pasado muchos años consagrado a lo que le apasionaba que yo simplemente no podía retenerlo. El último día que nos vimos, él me llamó aparte, y fuimos al salón de música donde interpretó una pieza especialmente para mí. No lo vi en 8 meses."_

 **R** : _"Los meses que pasé en Viena fueron excelentes, de vez en cuando enviaba postales y me comunicaba con Gilbert para preguntar cómo iban las cosas. Cuando regresé, encontré a Elisabeta muy cambiada, dejó crecer su cabello y lo usaba suelto, también empezó a usar más faldas y vestidos, pero sus maneras seguían siendo las mismas: dulce pero impetuosa. A mí me gustaba de cualquier forma"._

 **E** : _"Decidí dejarme crecer el cabello y cambiar un poco mi aspecto, ya no podía seguir viéndome como un muchacho. La primera vez que salí así, Gilbert y los otros se rieron de mí, pero no me importó, y cuando llegó Roderich, se veía sorprendido. Continuamos siendo cercanos hasta el bachillerato, entonces me atreví a invitarlo a uno de los bailes y él aceptó. Después empezamos una relación, mi padre no estaba muy contento, soy su única hija y siempre me consintió, pero nuestras familias nunca estuvieron en buenos términos"._

 **R** : _"Yo sabía que sus padres, en especial su padre no estaban contentos con nuestra relación, porque los míos tampoco lo estaban, pero no me importaba. Yo la quería tanto que me opuse a irme de nuevo a Viena. Estuvimos juntos por todo el bachillerato hasta que ambos tuvimos que decidir a qué universidad asistir, ya habíamos hablado de esto, y sabía que ella quería estudiar medicina, mientras que yo me consagraría a la música, pero no sabíamos cómo seguir juntos. Finalmente ella y yo convenimos en terminar."_

 **E** : _"Terminamos nuestra relación cuando nos fuimos a la universidad, después de unos semestres me fui a Budapest un año y supe que él estaba en Viena. Después del rompimiento seguimos manteniendo una comunicación no muy frecuente, pero nos alegrábamos cuando nos enterábamos de lo que le pasaba al otro, sin mencionar si salíamos con otras personas. Finalmente cuando estaba haciendo mis prácticas, una amiga me invitó a un concierto, ahí fue cuando volvimos a vernos, él no había cambiado mucho pero su aspecto delicado se convirtió en serio y elegante. Se tomó un tiempo después del concierto y nos fuimos a tomar algo"._

 **R** : _"Cuando volví a verla, ella no había cambiado, pero era más madura y decidida. Después del concierto nos fuimos a tomar algo, fue entonces que nos dimos cuenta de que aún sentíamos algo el uno por el otro, volvimos a estar juntos y como no queríamos separarnos, resolvimos casarnos sin siquiera pensarlo bien. Nuestra familia trató de persuadirnos pues apenas teníamos 22 años. Pero lo hicimos de todas formas, como apenas estábamos por terminar la universidad, no teníamos mucho dinero, rentábamos un pequeño departamento y teníamos trabajos temporales, hasta que finalmente nos graduamos"._

 **E** : _"Yo empecé con mi residencia médica y él estaba en una orquesta. Un día, vi a Gilbert en el hospital, estaba nervioso cuando me dio la noticia de que Roderich había tenido un accidente. Estuvo en silla de ruedas por un tiempo, a veces lo ayudaba con la terapia física, y poco a poco empezó a actuar distante, cuando se recuperó me pidió un momento para hablar"._

 **R** : _"Recuerdo muy bien lo que le dije: 'Sé que eres infeliz en este espacio pequeño atrapada con un hombre que ahora no tiene mucho que ofrecerte, por eso creo que debo dejarte libre'. Su expresión me rompió el corazón, lloró pero sabía que era cierto, nos casamos sin saber que para eso necesitábamos más que amor. Yo la amaba pero no podía dejarla encerrada en esas cuatro paredes conmigo. Ella debía ser libre, como la primera vez que la vi"._

 **E** : _"Él tomó sus cosas y se fue. Yo me quedé muy triste y me concentré en mi trabajo, nuestra familia se enteró, sin embargo, no se metieron. Más tarde me envió los papeles del divorcio, fue demasiado. Empecé a dejar de salir, estuve así varios meses hasta que Gilbert me visitó, y trató de subirme el ánimo invitándome a tomar un café. Acepté porque él me estaba molestando con tanta insistencia. Después, me encontré con Roderich y nos dejó solos, hablábamos apenas y supe que había estado viviendo un tiempo con Sadik y ahora vivía con Gilbert. También me contó de su nuevo trabajo, se había convertido en un profesor de música"._

 **R** : _"Platicamos mucho rato, ella me había hecho tanta falta. Me contó todo lo que le había pasado en mi ausencia y que estaba haciendo una especialidad, yo la felicité. La acompañé al departamento y al llegar me invitó a pasar, una vez dentro del departamento, ella me dio dos opciones, o atravesaba la puerta y dábamos todo por terminado o me quedaba y volvíamos a empezar. No volví a casa de Gilbert"._

 **E** : _"Un año después fue cuando dimos aquella reunión, contándola como si fuera un aniversario normal. Ludwig y tú asistieron, lo recuerdo bien, porque tenía tiempo que no nos veíamos desde que te cuidaba cuando eras niño. Por eso decidimos guardar el secreto y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado"._

 **R** : _"Habíamos resuelto olvidar nuestra separación y continuar viviendo como un matrimonio. Después volvimos a recibir otro golpe cuando supimos que ninguno de los dos podía tener hijos, fue duro, pero resolvimos adoptar, hablábamos de esto a menudo, aunque primero quería sacarla de ese departamento. Entonces vendí todas mis cosas, incluso mi preciado piano y reclamé parte de la herencia que mi abuelo paterno me había dejado, al no tener hermanos, mis padres aceptaron y con eso compré está casa"._

 **E** : _"Esta casa significa mucho para mí, pienso en todo lo que él ha hecho para verme feliz, no puedo pedir más. También fue difícil aceptar que no podemos tener hijos"._

 **R** : _"Sin embargo, poco después pudimos convertirnos en padres a raíz de un desafortunado evento, un primo lejano murió dejando huérfano a un niñito. Yo soy su pariente más cercano y tanto Elisabeta como yo acordamos adoptarlo, no fue difícil, él poco a poco se acostumbró a vernos como sus padres. Aunque, de cierto modo Feliciano también es como un hijo para ella, y por consiguiente ella ha llegado a apreciarte mucho también"._

 **E** : _"Mi pequeño Franz llegó a nosotros a raíz de una mala casualidad, pero a veces la vida es así, unas puertas se cierran y otras se abren. Franz a menudo me pregunta si eres su hermano o su tío, porque sabe que te considero como mi hijo mayor, pero no le importa, ya sabes lo emocionado que se pone cuando pintas con él. En eso se parece bastante a Roderich, viven para el arte"._

Poco después, cuando ya pasaba de medio día, Elisabeta y Feliciano salieron al jardín para ver cómo estaba quedando. Después los cuatro se metieron para comer, Franz le enseñaba sus dibujos a Feliciano y éste le decía que eran fantásticos y llegaría a ser un gran artista, al decir esto los ojos de Franz brillaban emocionados. Después las miradas discretas de Ludwig y Feliciano se posaron en sus anfitriones. Roderich y Elisabeta veían a su hijo con orgullo mientras él le acariciaba sutilmente la mano. Aquella noche Ludwig y Feliciano se fueron a la cama conmovidos, Feliciano se acurrucó a su lado y Ludwig lo abrazó, después de un par de comentarios sobre el día, bastó una mirada para saber que ambos habían escuchado la historia de amor de dos personas a las que estimaban mucho.

Al día siguiente, Roderich y Elisabeta celebraron su aniversario. Solo habían invitados a sus amistades más cercanas, los que ellos ya consideraban familia, y aun después de toda las adversidades que habían afrontado, celebraban un año más de unión, una unión que a pesar de todo era inquebrantable.

* * *

*Este es mi primer fanfic AusHun, probablemente cuenta con bastantes irregularidades en cuanto al tiempo, así que disculpen. Desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo sobre ellos pero no tenía inspiración. Sin embargo aquí está. Basado en la idea de que parecen un matrimonio tranquilo, pero la realidad siempre es otra. Una vez más gracias por leer.


End file.
